A portion of the disclosure of this patent application contains material which is subject to copyright protection. The copyright owner has no objection to the reproduction by anyone of the patent document as it appears in the Patent and Trademark Office files or records, but otherwise reserves all copyrights whatsoever. Software for carrying out some of the methods and systems described herein has been filed with the United States Patent and Trademark Office herewith in the form of a microfiche appendix including numerous frames, one of which being a title frame. This software may be included as part of a chip, disc, or other machine-readable memory according to certain embodiments of this invention. The microfiche appendix is entitled A SYSTEM AND METHOD FOR INTEGRATING A PROXY SERVER, AN E-MAIL SERVER, AND A DHCP SERVER, WITH A GRAPHIC INTERFACE and includes one (1) microfiche and sixty two (62) total frames.
The present invention relates to a system and method for integrating a proxy server, an e-mail server, and a DHCP (Dynamic Host Configuration Protocol) server, with a graphic interface. The present invention also relates to subsystems thereof, such as a subsystem adapted to provide e-mail searching via a graphic user interface, a subsystem adapted to provide internet access monitoring via a graphic interface, a subsystem adapted to provide internet access control via a graphic interface, and/or a subsystem adapted to configure a DHCP server via a graphic user interface. The present invention also relates to a method of searching e-mail, a method of providing internet access monitoring and/or control, and/or a method of configuring a DHCP server via a graphic user interface.
DHCP servers are generally known, as are proxy servers and e-mail servers. These servers can be implemented via software or firmware that is programmed into one computer or a distributed group of computers in a network.
Typical computer networks use TCP/IP (transmission control protocol/internet protocol) as the basic communications protocol. In the context of a local area network (LAN) or a wide area network (WAN), it is common for the computer IP addressing scheme to be static. When a static IP addressing scheme is used, an IP address is assigned to each of the various computers throughout the network. This address remains associated with that computer regardless of how often the computer is used. The static IP addresses then are used to designate the source and/or origin of data transmissions between computers on the network.
Static IP addressing, however, is not always the most practical addressing scheme. When network renumbering becomes desirable or necessary, for example, someone typically must enter configuration changes at every computer on the network. This is daunting task and usually requires a highly skilled network administrator.
Some of the problems associated with static addressing were alleviated by DHCP servers. DHCP servers advantageously are not limited to use of static IP addresses only. Instead, they are able to assign IP addresses randomly. A previously assigned IP address, for example, becomes available for reassignment when the IP address has remained inactive for a predetermined period of time. IP addresses typically are distributed randomly as client computers on the network are turned on and connected to the network.
DHCP servers, however, are not without their disadvantages. Most conventional DHCP servers are provided with few, if any, tools. It therefore is usually difficult to determine which IP address has been assigned (or leased) to a computer on the network. It is especially difficult for those who are not highly skilled in the art of reading a DHCP configuration database. Such databases can be rather cryptic, as demonstrated by Frames 9-1 1 of the attached Microfiche Appendix. Frames 9-11 are hard-copies of an exemplary DHCP configuration database. Because of the difficulty in visually interpreting the information in DHCP databases (and knowing where such databases are stored), there is no convenient way for anyone who is not highly skilled in the art of network management to determine the availability of IP addresses on a network, much less which IP addresses have been assigned to which client computers.
In addition, the initial configuration of the DHCP server on a network typically requires a network manager that is highly skilled in the art of generating configuration files. An exemplary DHCP server program is available from ISC (Internet Software Consortium). The ISC DHCP server program can be downloaded at www.isc.org. Once downloaded, a network manager typically must generate a configuration file for the DHCP server. This typically must be done from scratch because the program arrives with no configuration file (or one that is empty). Configuration files, however, can be rather complicated to create from scratch. An exemplary excerpt from a DHCP configuration file is shown in Frames 12 to 20 of the attached Microfiche Appendix. Generating such a file is a daunting, if not impossible, task for one who is not highly skilled in the art of writing configuration files. Thus, a highly skilled network manager typically is required.
The need for a highly skilled network manager, however, does not end when the initial configuration file is generated. To the contrary, similar needs arise when the network is reconfigured or additional subnetworks are added or reconfigured. Again, the configuration file must be modified to accommodate the changes. Since it may be excessively expensive, especially for small businesses, to consult a highly skilled network manager every time a network is reconfigured, there is a need in the art for a convenient and user-friendly way of facilitating the creation and modification of DHCP configuration files and/or databases.
Likewise, it can be damaging to the reputation of a business or other organization to have e-mail messages sent from its network with objectionable, rude, or otherwise inappropriate content. There is consequently a need for a way of monitoring e-mail messages that have been sent out via the network. Since some incoming messages may contain objectionable, rude or otherwise inappropriate language, a need also exists for a convenient way of monitoring the content of e-mail messages that have been received by a network. Examples include inappropriate jokes or comments that might be circulated through an office if not detected by management, or language associated with corporate espionage, bribery and the like.
Typically, there is no convenient way for a network manager to search e-mail messages for certain text strings of interest. Even the e-mail server programs that do create an archive of e-mail messages (e.g., the SEND MAIL e-mail server program available from www.sendmail.com) do not arrange the contents in such a way that they can be searched manually in a convenient manner. Nor are there any readily available tools that can be used by a network manager to limit a search through e-mail archives to desired text strings, fields of the e-mail, time periods, or the like.
There also is a need for a way of controlling (e.g., selectively denying and allowing) and/or monitoring internet usage by clients of a network. Heretofore there was no convenient way to monitor internet usage, especially in a DHCP server environment and on a per-IP address basis. While the Apache web/proxy server (available from www.Apache.org) does create proxy logs, there is no convenient way to search or access such proxy logs for desired information (e.g, by text string, by IP address, and the like). Monitoring of internet usage, however, can be very useful in determining the demand for internet resources, determining whether certain users of the network are accessing inappropriate web sites, determining whether too much time is being spent on non-work-related web sites, and the like. There is consequently a need for a user-friendly graphic user interface that facilitates such monitoring of internet usage.
Along with the need to be able to monitor internet usage, there is a need for a way to selectively deny internet access to those who have abused their access to the internet, to those who do not need internet access, and/or the like.
There is also a need for a convenient way of satisfying combinations of one or more of the foregoing needs in a convenient and user-friendly manner. This need extends to networks that are equipped with a combination of an e-mail server, a DHCP server, a web/proxy server, and/or a DNS server.
A primary object of the present invention is to overcome at least one of the foregoing problems and/or satisfy at least one of the foregoing needs.
In order to achieve this object the present invention provides a system for facilitating creation of a configuration file for a DHCP server of a computer network. The system comprises a graphic user interface and a configuration file generator. The graphic user interface is adapted to present indications of information from which a configuration file of a DHCP server can be derived. The configuration file generator is adapted to generate a DHCP server configuration file in response to information entered by a user in response to the presented indications of information.
The present invention also can provide a system for monitoring internet access in a computer network operating under a DHCP server. This monitoring system comprises a proxy server tracker and a graphic user interface. The proxy server tracker is adapted to track information collected by a proxy server regarding internet URL addresses accessed by the proxy server for each of several IP addresses assigned by the DHCP server. The graphic user interface is adapted to provide a visual display of each IP address along with an indication of whether any internet URL addresses were accessed by that IP address.
Also provided by the present invention is a system for selectively controlling internet access in a computer network operating under a DHCP server. The internet access controlling system comprises an internet access control element and a graphic user interface. The internet access control element is adapted to selectively deny internet access through a proxy server, for each of several IP addresses assigned by the DHCP server. The graphic user interface is adapted to provide a visual display of each IP address along with an indication of whether internet access is being denied to that IP address.
The present invention also provides a system for searching e-mail text. The e-mail text searching system includes an e-mail text searcher and a graphic user interface. The graphic user interface is adapted to present an e-mail search display including information indicating that a text string to be searched can be entered. The e-mail text searcher is adapted to receive the text string to be searched when the text string to be searched is entered by a user in response to the displayed information, and also is adapted to search for the text string through e-mail archives maintained by an e-mail server.
Also provided by the present invention is a system for searching information collected by a proxy server for URL content. The system comprises a graphic user interface and a proxy server searcher. The graphic user interface is adapted to present a proxy server search display including information indicating that a text string to be searched can be entered. The proxy server searcher is adapted to receive the text string to be searched when the text string to be searched is entered by a user in response to the proxy server search display, and also is adapted to search for the text string through information collected by the proxy server regarding internet URL addresses accessed by at least one IP address.
The present invention also provides a system for integrating a DHCP server of a computer network, an e-mail server, and a proxy server. The system comprises a graphic user interface, a configuration file generator, a proxy server tracker, a proxy server searcher, an internet access control element, and an e-mail text searcher. The graphic user interface is adapted to present indications of information from which a configuration file of a DHCP server can be derived, and also is adapted to provide a visual display of IP addresses assigned by the DHCP server and additional information associated with each IP address. The configuration file generator is adapted to generate a DHCP server configuration file in response to information entered by a user in response to the presented indications of information. The proxy server tracker is adapted to track information collected by the proxy server regarding internet URL addresses accessed by the proxy server for each IP address. The internet access control element is adapted selectively deny internet access through the proxy server. The e-mail text searcher is accessible via the graphic user interface. The e-mail text searcher is adapted to receive at least a text string to be searched and also is adapted to search through e-mail archives maintained by an e-mail server for the text string. The proxy server searcher is adapted to receive a URL text string to be searched when said URL text string to be searched is entered by a user in response to a proxy server search display, and also is adapted to search for the URL text string through information collected by the proxy server regarding internet URL addresses accessed by the IP addresses.
Also provided by the present invention is a method of creating a configuration file for a DHCP server of a computer network. The method comprises the steps of presenting, via a graphic user interface, indications of information from which a configuration file of a DHCP server can be derived, and generating a DHCP server configuration file in response to information entered by a user in response to the presented indications of information.
The present invention also provides a method for monitoring internet access in a computer network operating under a DHCP server. The method comprises the steps of tracking information collected by a proxy server regarding internet URL addresses accessed by the proxy server for each of several IP addresses assigned by the DHCP server, and providing, via a graphic user interface, a visual display of each IP address along with an indication of whether any internet URL addresses were accessed by that IP address.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a method is provided for selectively controlling internet access in a computer network operating under a DHCP server. The method comprises the steps of providing, via a graphic user interface, a visual display of IP addresses assigned by the DHCP server, selectively denying internet access through a proxy server, for at least one of the IP addresses, and providing along with the visual display an indication of which, if any, of the IP addresses has been denied internet access.
The present invention also provides a method for searching e-mail text. The method comprises the steps of presenting, via a graphic user interface, an e-mail search display including information indicating that a text string to be searched can be entered, receiving at least the text string to be searched when the text string to be searched is entered by a user in response to the presented information, and searching for the text string through e-mail archives maintained by an e-mail server.
Also provided by the present invention is a method of searching information collected by a proxy server for URL content. The method comprises the steps of receiving a text string to be searched, and searching for the text string through information collected by the proxy server regarding internet URL addresses accessed by at least one IP address.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a method is provided for integrating a DHCP server of a computer network, an e-mail server, and a proxy server. The method comprises the steps of presenting, via a graphic user interface, indications of information from which a configuration file of a DHCP server can be derived, providing a visual display of IP addresses assigned by the DHCP server and additional information associated with each IP address, generating a DHCP server configuration file in response to information entered by a user in response to the presented indications of information, tracking information collected by the proxy server regarding internet URL addresses accessed by the proxy server for each IP address, selectively denying internet access through the proxy server, receiving at least a text string to be searched, and searching through e-mail archives maintained by an e-mail server for the text string.
Any of the foregoing systems or methods can be combined with one another. In addition, any of the foregoing systems and methods can be combined with a DNS updating element or method that is adapted to send indications of changes in IP address assignments to a DNS server program whenever an IP address assignment is made or modified by a DHCP server.
The above and other objects and advantages will become more readily apparent when reference is made to the following description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.